LaylaS
My name is layla and I like cats Stop talking samantha you are a butt butt butt butt Cats are better than humans I have a cat named Lucky Marina is telling me to say I have flesh This is so cool... not really I once saw a billboard that said "I love missing my kids soccer game" It was realluy weird. Life is weird I am weird too Hello Its me Ive been wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet To go over everything They say that time's supposed to heal you But I ain't done much healing Hello Can you hear me I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be When we were younger and free They play this song wayyyyyyy to much It gets really annoying I know some really annoying people I want a dog But I am allergic to dogs That makes me sad I am supposed to get allergy shots but I haven't gotten them yet I know a lot of people Like people form places Places, I like to go to Paris and London Telephones are fun So are genies(yeet) I like muzic MUZIC MUZIC there are a lot of songs like a lot a lot There are singer like t swift t swift sings a lot of songs They can get annoying somtimes tho Like Shake It off, Wildest dreams, and Our of the woods On Youtube there is a muzic video for that and it is kind of weird. The trees like chase after her and then she like falls Wolves chase after t swift too Kinf of like her crazy fans There are some big crazy t swift fans at school T swift is like really tall She is like taller than most guys T swift has a boyfreind he is calvin harris i think i know another person with a boyfreind she is my volleyball coach She bought her boyfreind to a game it was funny I am very very hungry right now it is like almost lunch but it isn't LUNCH i need food Food is life and bae i think I am going to pass out if i do not have food soon like what the %^#&*^^$#%$^$# when is this class over Food needs to be had Hungryness is taking over My friend marina likes bananas She says a banana almost killed her but another banana saved her life so there are good and evil bananas Evil bananas have teeth and crazy eyes Good bananas have nice eyes and a halo Evil bananas steal from people They also try to kill people like marina Also they tried to kill Kamilah and Ledia . We must all kill the evil bananas Roses are red Violets are blue Samantha's wearing cat ears And so are you! Cats Cats I have to cats One of my cats names is Lucky She was hit by a car once She also got a chink of her body taken out She is still alive tho She actually has nine lives I have another cat named Smokey She is really scared of people But not by dad Only a little bit for my dad I like to splatter paint I splatter painted my phone It feels bumpy now Muzic is awesome